Cisma
by Basileia Rhomaion
Summary: {Estados Pontificios, Imperio Bizantino} El Cisma de Oriente de 1054 no solo separó la Iglesia Católica Romana de la Iglesia Ortodoxa... Sino también terminó de alejar a dos hermanos alguna vez tan unidos como la uña y la carne. Hecho histórico. Advertencias: Incesto, shonen-ai.
1. Cisma

_Una noche de lluvia torrencial asolaba Roma, acompañada de fuertes vientos y cualquier cantidad de rayos y truenos. Parecía que alguno de ellos partiría la capital del Imperio Romano de Occidente en dos cuando alguien se descuidara. La mayoría de los que vivían en esa casa ya estaban dormidos, excepto Imperio Romano de Oriente. Permanecía despierto, temblando ocasionalmente de frío y por los truenos. No porque les tuviese miedo, los grandes imperios no tenían miedo._

_Cuando otro de ellos retumbó con tal orquesta casi capaz de tumbar la vivienda, el niño tomó su decisión y alejó los cobertores de sí, levantándose de su cama y procediendo a correr hacia el final del pasillo; sus pies descalzos resonando contra el suelo de manera sorda._

_Su destino fue una puerta entreabierta de la que no provenía luz alguna. Tuvo que palpar la pared para encontrarla y empujarla, entrando a la habitación. En ella ya dormía una persona, un chico mayor que él de cabello muy liso, castaño y ojos color tinto. No era más que su hermano mayor. _

_Sin pedir permiso (ya que no lo necesitaba), se aproximó hacia la cama y subió a ella, metiéndose entre las sábanas y acomodándose al lado del otro, por desgracia despertándolo._

—_Imperio Romano de Oriente... —musitó adormilado, restregándose los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

El año 1054 no podría haberse clasificado como uno tranquilo para la Santa Sede. Mucho trabajo, el tema fililoque en plena acción de aceptación por los fieles y por supuesto, la latente amenaza normanda en Italia. El representante de los Estados Papales estaba hasta el cuello de asuntos por resolver... y tenía decisiones que tomar, difíciles por el hecho de que ellas le harían entrar en 'terreno pantanoso' de una u otra forma.

Consternado, golpeó un puño contra la mesa, observando fijamente un punto muerto. ¿Qué hacer... sin poner a su iglesia en un predicamento? Cerró los ojos, buscando la inspiración divina y susurrando un 'Padre, ayúdame' con voz cansina. Finalmente notó que por esa vez, tendría que morder su lengua e ir a pedir ayuda... pero eso no era lo malo. El problema era que no podía hacerlo a los fieles de Occidente, alternativa viable para no tragarse su orgullo personal. Esta vez requería a otra persona, alguien en especial.

Necesitaba la ayuda del Imperio Bizantino.

_No recibió respuesta. Bostezó muy levemente y procedió a hacer una conjetura propia, la que le pareció más obvia de acuerdo a las circunstancias._

—_¿Tienes miedo a los truenos? —hizo la pregunta, sencilla y directa, observando en la dirección en la que creía estar el otro. Esta vez sí hubo una reacción inmediata._

—_¡Claro que no! —desmintió el dato a toda velocidad—. No le tengo miedo a nada, tsk. Soy un gran imperio._

—_Sé que lo eres. —coincidió Santa Sede en tono tranquilo, aún sin haber despertado del todo—. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí._

—_Quería dormir contigo. —no era exactamente una mentira, pero tampoco decía toda la verdad. De todos modos, el tema arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Santa Sede, quien envolvió al menor en un abrazo y depositó un suave beso en su frente._

—_Entonces vamos a dormir. Buenas noches, Imperio Romano de Oriente. Duerme bien. —cerró los ojos suavemente y susurró muy bajo—. Te quiero._

_Antes de que el otro pudiese discrepar y alegar que los grandes imperios no dormían, se vio envuelto en sus propios sueños, cayendo también en los brazos de Morfeo._

Desagradaba de visitar aquel lugar.

De hecho, si Estados Papales podía quedarse en Roma, era muchísimo mejor para él. Pero de los lugares que debía visitar de vez en cuando por estricto control, debía admitir que Constantinopla, capital bizantina era el peor de ellos. Además, sus visitas al lugar siempre solían acabar mal. Sin embargo, era una ocasión excepcional... y ya de por sí la detestó. Esperaba que pudiese llegar a un acuerdo y marcharse rápido, para no soportar por demasiado tiempo la cara del bizantino y todas las tonterías que escupía.

Pronto habría de darse cuenta de que su propia arrogancia desencadenaría algo mucho peor que una estadía extendida.

Con sus propias razones, a él junto con la embajada que le acompañaba en el asunto, se les ocurrió negar el puesto de ecuménico a Miguel Cerulario y encima cuestionar la legitimidad de su elevación a patriarca.

Como era de esperarse, a Imperio Bizantino eso no le gustó ni una pizca. No iba a postrarse a los pies de Estados Papales ni ese ni en mil años. O eso decía.

—_Santa Sede, ¿estás despierto?_

—_Hm..._

—_Santa Sede... —como cosa obvia, el menor se había despertado de primero, enérgico y había tomado como tarea personal el despertar a su hermano mayor para jugar con él, charlar o algo. Lo que le evitara el correr el peligro de aburrirse._

_Por su parte, Santa Sede continuaba en el noveno sueño, muy pacífico, de apariencia imperturbable. Imperio Romano de Oriente infló las mejillas al notar que sus esfuerzos no tenían frutos. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, tuvo una idea y se destapó de las sábanas, sentándose en la cama al lado del durmiente. Apoyó los brazos para no resbalar y se inclinó, acercando la cara a la del otro para rozar sus labios con los de él, besándole muy levemente._

_Pareció funcionar para que reaccionase. En general solía hacerlo... Y siempre le sacaba alguna reacción que Imperio Romano de Oriente consideraba graciosa. En este caso, le observó abrir los ojos lentamente y sus mejillas enrojecer, algo cálidas. _

—_¿Qué estás haciendo? —se incorporó y se sentó con el menor, estirándose un poco._

Incluso se negaron a recibirles.

Los llegados de Roma lo tomaron como una ofensa personal y el cardenal de la embajada procedió a escribir un documento llamado «Diálogo entre un romano y un constantinopolitano», en el que se mofaba de las costumbres griegas. Incluso a Estados Papales le pareció muy fuerte.

El día siguiente, la embajada se marchó de la ciudad, no sin antes dejar sobre el altar de la Santa Sofía una bula que excomulgaba al patriarca Cerulario con saludos del Papa incluidos.

Estados Papales permaneció en la ciudad. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar ayuda contra los normandos ahí, pero habían otros asuntos que lo mantenían en Oriente por causa propia. Y era explorar un poco las herejías de los ortodoxos. Al encontrar las barbaridades que decían sobre la procedencia del Espíritu Santo, decidió que había tenido suficiente.

O eso era, hasta que vio a Miguel Cerulario quemando la bula de su excomunión en una plaza pública, un poco antes de devolver el favor y la excomunión, por supuesto. Sin soportar más las ganas de una confrontación, se dedicó a buscar a Bizancio. Lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió fue agarrarlo de la ropa bruscamente y estamparlo contra la pared, exclamando.

—¡¿Pero es que tú te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! —el bizantino le miró como si hubiese rebuznado cual asno. Su expresión era un poema.

—_Te despierto, porque me aburro mucho. —confesión simple, directa. No hacía falta dar mas detalles._

—_Pues hagamos algo divertido. Jugar a algo, yo qué sé. —para ver su propia cara de vergüenza, Santa Sede le devolvió a Imperio Romano de Oriente el besito de antes. _

_La respuesta fue un pequeño sonrojo y una risita leve. Tomándolo a juego, continuaron en ese plan por un rato, echándose a reír y entre ataques de cosquillas. El mayor agarró de un brazo al otro y le tironeó hacia sí, tumbándolo sobre su propio pecho. Este se acomodó, poniendo las piernas a los lados y sentándose sobre él. Estaba bastante a gusto._

_Aquel era un 'juego' común entre dos niños ingenuos a los que le sobraba la curiosidad. Nadie los culpaba... siempre que el tema se quedara en secreto, compartido únicamente entre ellos, ni siquiera incluyendo a Roma o al resto de sus hermanos.. Era una de las varias cosas que los unía. _

_Y estaban felices. Reían, se besaban, se fastidiaban toqueteándose para luego darse manotazos... como si fuese lo único relevante en ese momento, lo único que existía en su pequeño mundo._

_Pero en una tierra de crueldades, las alegrías infantiles deben acabar._

—¡Responde, hereje! —chilló el mayor, zarandeando a Bizancio impacientemente—. ¡¿No has aprendido tu lugar en el mundo?! ¡No pueden, ni tú ni tu iglesia blasfema, creer que está bien pasar por encima a nosotros, la Iglesia Católica Romana y al propio Vicario de Cristo!

Imperio Bizantino tenía sus propios problemas y asuntos pendientes. No tenía tiempo, ni quería malgastarlo escuchando los berrinches del otro. Sabía que no podía decirle mucho, puesto que tenía una enorme influencia y ostentaba peligroso poder, pero... que viniera a su propia cara a insultarle a él y a su preciada ortodoxia...

Su propia paciencia, no muy grande, marcó un límite que fue cruzado a toda velocidad. Bizancio también respondió con rapidez.

Y le marcó la cara al representante de la Santa Sede con una fuerte bofetada.

Conectaron miradas, porque la indignación del otro era tal que ni siquiera se creía lo que acababa de pasar. No se lo demostraba ni la mano roja pintada en su blanca mejilla como prueba fehaciente, o el propio ardor de esta.

Bizancio alzó una ceja, en una silenciosa pregunta y a la vez una provocación: Sí, le había abofeteado. '¿Y qué, haría algo al respecto? Nadie podía contra el Imperio Bizanti-...'

Nadie podía con el Imperio Bizantino, soberano de Oriente, a menos que le devolviese el bofetón con el dorso de la mano.

_Roma jamás se habría tachado de mal padre._

_Bebía y traía a las mujeres de compañía a la casa incluso cuando los niños miraban, pero eso no podía convertirlo en un mal padre, según él. Si solo enseñaba a sus hijos los placeres de la vida, de los cuales creía, ellos también disfrutarían en un futuro._

_Habría negado, de que le preguntasen si andaba dando malos ejemplos. Pasarla bien no era un agravio, tampoco dejaría de disfrutar de la vida porque sus hijos estuviesen presentes. Ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en las cuales en pleno acto (en cualquiera de sus fases), alguno de ellos entrase en la habitación. Él seguía como si nada o dedicaba un saludo sencillo, como quien encuentra a un viejo compañero en la calle._

_Por supuesto, Roma nunca hubiese esperado que la situación invirtiese los papeles y él encontrase a alguno de sus hijos en una situación comprometedora. _

_Cuando fue a la habitación de Imperio Romano de Oriente, se sorprendió un poco al no verle allí. Era muy temprano para que saliese a jugar y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Comenzó a buscarle por las otras habitaciones, algo alarmado, incluso llamando su nombre en varias oportunidades. _

_Aguzó el oído para percibir algún sonido, hasta que las voces captaron su atención. Risas, más bien. Se acercó a la habitación de la cual provenían, cuya puerta permanecía entreabierta y la empujó, entrando directamente. Iba a volver a llamar al niño perdido... hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad._

_Imperio _Romano de Orie_nte estaba casi acostado sobre Santa Sede y ambos parecían estar besándose y abrazándose al mismo tiempo._

_Roma no creía lo que estaba viendo. Permaneció atónito por unos instantes antes de enrojecer de la rabia y en el tono más frío que pudo, ordenó._

—_Imperio Romano de Oriente, a tu habitación._

_Se separaron. El menor nunca había escuchado a su padre utilizar un tono tan fuerte, por lo que debía haber sucedido algo muy malo. Le dedicó una mirada triste a Santa Sede._

—_Dije que fueras a tu habitación. Ahora mismo. —recalcó perdiendo la paciencia. El interpelado no tuvo mayor remedio que irse antes de que ocurriese algo malo._

_Lo cual ocurrió, solo habría que esperar un poco._

Una discusión enardecida tuvo lugar.

¿El tema? La primacía, algo que no superaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. El Imperio quería ser superior al pontificado, el pontificado al Imperio, ortodoxia a iglesia de Roma e iglesia Roma a los ortodoxos. Parecía el acrecentamiento de una fricción que crecía entre ellos desde hacía mucho. Incluso el poder había oscilado en ocasiones, y parecía un conflicto de nunca acabar.

Pero... tampoco es como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Alguna vez que ya nadie podía o quería recordar, en la infancia, ambos hermanos se llevaron bien. Unidos como uña y carne, compartiendo un cariño especial. El propio Estados Papales habría dicho que eran 'más que hermanos'. Hasta que la distancia puso fin a su lazo, que creían irrompible y al reencontrarse habían cambiado tanto que no pudieron reconocerse. Su orgullo les ganó, y de ser los hermanos más cercano, se volvieron casi enemigos naturales que apenas soportaban la presencia del otro.

Los gritos se volvieron casa vez más fuerte, desgarrando sus gargantas con vigor. Hacían que la vieja herida ardiese como el mismo infierno, volviendo a doler después de tantos siglos.

La distancia aumentaba. Entre sus almas, no sus cuerpos. Sus bocas hablaban tantas atrocidades el uno del otro, insultos y críticas que ya no podía reconocerse lo que alguna vez fueron.

Santa Sede estaba tan molesto...

Y en mala oportunidad, el recuerdo que hace tanto se había esforzado por aislar, volvía.

_La furia de Roma fue implacable._

_El niño del cabello liso no podía recordar haber recibido peor castigo alguna vez en su vida. No solo había sido lo físico, por lo cual su cuerpo menudo había quedado llenas de heridas dolientes, sino también por el hecho de que no podía ver a Imperio Romano de Oriente. Lloraba, sintiéndose solo. Había olvidado cómo se sentía no tener a alguien que siquiera le dijese buenos días o le preguntase cómo estaba._

_Extrañaba a Imperio Romano de Oriente. Le extrañaba mucho, y así hizo por mucho tiempo._

_Para su propia desgracia, no pudo ahogarse en sus charquitos de lágrimas como había querido y pasó su sufrimiento perdiendo la cuenta de los días, las semanas y los años. Hasta que un día, mucho después, logró encontrarse de nuevo con el menor._

_No hubo un cariñoso saludo, mucho menos un abrazo. Solo hubo un cruce de miradas y ellos fingiendo que el otro no existía. Si a Santa Sede le había dolido la espera, esto le dolía muchísimo más._

_Como todos los demás, el día pasó y otro le siguió, sin ninguna alegría que recordar. Pasaron mucho tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra... y cuando lo hicieron, fue con total frialdad y una pizca de rencor venenoso. La hiel de los castigos de Roma había disuelto su vínculo._

_Y de ser poco, su relación fue en declive, empeorando cada vez más, más y más._

Risas, era lo predominante de la memoria. Felicidad, alegría. Un memento de lo que habían sido los tiempos dulces alguna vez.

—¡Ya no me importa! —si hubiese sido un vaso, la voz de Estados Papales se hubiese quebrado en millones de pedazos. Sus manos y piernas temblaban y se veía al borde de las lágrimas, luchando por no entrar en una crisis sentimental en medio de ese cisma—. ¡No me importa lo que hagan ni tú, ni tu maldita iglesia! ¡Serán unos herejes que se separen de la verdadera fe, pero ya no me importa!

—A mí me puede importar mucho menos. Y me alegro de que vayan a separarse, porque no quiero volver a ver tu cara, tsk. —mordaces, cargadas de veneno. Así estaban previstas para ser las palabras de Imperio Bizantino, mientras fulminaba al otro con la mirada.

Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo. El niño que había sido Imperio Romano de Oriente ahora quedaba perdido en el tiempo. Ese era nada más un extraño en el cuerpo fe alguien a quien había conocido.

—Vete de mi capital. Ya. —finalizó, con un tono tortuosamente parecido al de Roma aquel día. Entonces se dio la vuelta y le dejó solo, lo cual acabó de romper la escasa resistencia que le quedaba.

Cuando el otro se hubo retirado, Estados Papales se dejó caer al suelo en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar en silencio; una gota después de la otra bañando sus mejillas estrepitosamente hasta que sus ojos enrojecieron y se le acabaron las lágrimas. En ese momento le importaba muy poco la controversia fililoque, el patriarca de Constantinopla o siquiera los normandos amenazantes. Solo odiaba a Roma profundamente, porque lo culpaba a él de ser el primero en separarle de su hermano. Lo de ahora era solo hundir más la brecha abismal que se había abierto hace tanto. Sollozando, se levantó para comprobar que no había sido por nadie, ni siquiera Bizancio. Bizancio no lo sabía... No sabía de su dolor ni cuánto le importaba todo aquello.

Y nunca lo supo.

_Fin._


	2. Tarde -Extended Ending-

La historia de la Santa Sede siempre había estado destinada a teñirse de sangre y de muerte, y salpicarse de tristeza. Para su propia desgracia, el representante del "recinto de Dios en la Tierra" había tardado demasiado en notarlo, tan solo dejándose llevar y dar tumbos contra absolutamente todo en el paso de los años. Y lo peor de ello era que la sangre derramada a veces también debía ser suya.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices desde que tenía memoria. De vez en cuando las observaba con detenimiento al verlas en el espejo e incluso las acariciaba, para recordar cómo habían acabado ahí. Sin embargo... sabía, sin equivocarse, que las más profundas no eran siquiera visibles, pero su escozor era suficiente como para alertar de su presencia.

O las que quedaban en su mente y hacían que un grueso nudo se atase en su garganta al atascarse en una palabra que ahora maldecía con todas sus fuerzas: "Podría".

_ —Podría haberle ayudado..._

Le recordaba a una realidad vaga y distante. Aquella en la que permanecía cegado por su perpetuo velo de orgullo, que lo había guiado y forzado a hacer cosas de las que... ¿se arrepentía? Incluso la Santa Sede tenía que arrepentirse de vez en cuando.

Pero solo para sí, nunca en voz alta.

Se distraía, perdido en una dimensión alterna llena de juegos mentales que entretuviesen a su complicada cabecita, mientras el Papa Juan XXIII recitaba su discurso convocatorio del Concilio que en un futuro se llamaría Vaticano II. Únicamente alzó la mirada para dirigirla hacia él, extrañado, cuando este pronunció una frase un tanto polémica:

—¡Que vengan observadores de todas las iglesias! —había declarado el hombre; enérgico, determinado y seguro.

La reacción de Ciudad del Vaticano fue apresurada, impulsiva. Sin pensarla, cosa rara cuando se trataba de él.

—Tú estás loco. —se había levantado de su asiento, azorado y a la vez perplejo. Le podía importar medio rábano el que se estuviese dirigiendo a Su Santidad, la idea, si se refería a invitar al resto de las iglesias católicas (como la legión de iglesias ortodoxas, especialmente) era un disparate.

A Su Santidad no pareció importarle mucho, y de hecho hizo como si Ciudad del Vaticano estuviese pintado en la pared. Este rechinó los dientes, torciendo el gesto. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Permitiría que los demás se inmiscuyeran al concilio? Murmuró un "hereje", tan suave que se perdió entre los murmullos de la gente, sin ser escuchado.

Tuvo que seguir al Papa hasta sus estancias personales para pedirle (o por el tono, más bien reclamarle) qué estaba planeando hacer con su iglesia. El otro permaneció sereno, con una leve sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, muy ilusionado con sus planes.

—¡Su Santidad! —chilló la representación, al borde del desastre, apunto de tirarse del cabello—. ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Parloteo y más parloteo. No se daba cuenta de la desesperación del Estado, o tal vez no le importase. Bien era sabido entre los círculos más cerrados del Vaticano que este mismo era bastante neurótico y se alteraba por casi cualquier cosa. Tuvo que ponerse un pañuelo sobre la nariz para limpiarse la sangre, producto del estrés, antes de que llegase a su 'cándido' ropaje.

—...De hecho, quisiera reunirme con el patriarca Atenágoras para invitarle personalmente al concilio. —y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Los ojos tintos del Vaticano se abrieren en desmesura, observando al hombre mayor con una mezcla de melancolía y algo de... miedo.

—No. —dijo, más para sí que para el Vicario de Cristo, mientras se dejó llevar de nuevo por las corrientes de su memoria.

_Desde lo ocurrido en 1054, la iglesia católica romana y la católica ortodoxa habían tenido otros dos encuentros para reparar la brecha que las había separado, pero había sido imposible. Todavía ninguna quería ceder, y continuaban con la pose de que la otra "había abandonado a la iglesia verdadera"._

_El primero ocurrió en un concilio de 1274, Segundo Concilio de Lyon. _

_Se miraban fijamente, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a saltar sobre el otro y destrozarle la garganta con los dientes cual fiera a su comida. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, densa y peligrosa. Si alguno de los dos, Imperio Bizantino o Estados Papales daba un movimiento en falso, el otro actuaría._

_ —Arrodíllate. Arrodíllate y suplica que te perdone por tu ofensa, Estados Papales. —pronunció Bizancio sin vergüenza alguna, apuntando el suelo bajo sus pies con un dedo índice y la expresión más seria que se había visto de él—. Entonces tal vez te perdone._

_ —Me arrodillaré a pedir perdón únicamente ante Dios Padre Todopoderoso el día que muera. —espetó el mayor con un tono arrogante. Se aproximó unos pasos hacia el Imperio Bizantino y a continuación escupió al suelo, mostrándole todo el respeto que de tenía._

_Bizancio frunció el ceño, enojado como nunca._

_ —Y será pronto. —después de esa frase, no hubo más palabra que decir._

_Caminó hacia Estados Papales y estiró la mano para cogerle del cuello y estrellarle contra la pared con fuerza, estrangulándole con fuerza. Notando que intentaba forcejear, colocó también la otra mano y presionó. Podía matarle ahí mismo, pensaba. Por ahora era dueño de su vida. _

_Con un movimiento de manos, podría haberle roto el cuello y acabar con la existencia de alguien tan peligroso. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue mirarle a los ojos en un instante eterno: Comparado con hacía un rato se veía totalmente indefenso y sumiso. Aún peor, observando sus delicadas facciones le parecía un niño. Realmente Estados Papales había cambiado muy poco, tanto así que en la memoria del bizantino evocó aquellos lejanos tiempos de alegría. Para colmo había susurrado su nombre, ahogado y ronco..._

_Le soltó abruptamente y le dejó caer al piso, por ahora incapaz de seguirle haciendo daño y procuró alejarse sin mirar atrás._

—¡No! —volvió a exclamar Ciudad del Vaticano, cubriéndose los oídos infantilmente—. ¡No hay que volver a tratar con la iglesia ortodoxa! ¡Ya la herida es suficientemente profunda!

Sí, la herida de su pecho ardía con furor, quemándole. ¿Siquiera valía la pena volver a intentarlo... si Bizancio no estaba? Lo dudaba. No iba a servir de nada.

Pero sirviendo o no, empezada la primera sesión del Concilio Vaticano II, terminada y muerto Juan XXIII, acabó en Jerusalén como testigo de la reunión del patriarca Atenágoras con el siguiente Papa, Pablo VI.

La ciudad de Jerusalén siempre tenía una atmósfera incómoda para Ciudad del Vaticano. Jamás había sabido actuar de manera correcta en ella (o con ella, de ser el caso) y sentía que había pecado con solo pisar sus tierras. Por ahora se mantenía rezando... para que este encuentro no acabase como el último.

_El segundo encuentro ocurrió en 1439, en el Concilio de Basilea._

_No hubo demasiada charla. Se notaba a leguas que volvería a resultar en un fallo y que la reunión estaba destinada a ser un último esfuerzo de salvar lo que ya estaba perdido, solo nominalmente. Estados Papales miró de reojo a Imperio Bizantino, aparentemente neutral, pero en el fondo curioso. _

_Nunca lo admitiria, pero realmente se veía mayor que él, aunque fuese al contrario. Sí, ya le había superado en edad física por su cualidad de imperio y eso ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero el porte cansino y las cicatrices visibles hacían que le desconociese por completo. Como si Imperio Bizantino no fuese Imperio Romano de Oriente._

_Y la mirada que encontraba en sus ojos verdes era la propia de una nación moribunda que está cerca de desaparecer. No era la primea vez que encontraba un caso así. Solo era la primera vez que le dolía... nada más un poco._

_Dolido o no, el día que fue a pedir ayuda expresamente, solo pudo mostrarse resentido. Como aí de ese modo, negándose en un momento vulnerable, fuese a hacerle pagar por viejas ofensas. _

_ —Estados Papales, por favor... —suplicante. El anteriormente gran imperio se había denigrado a arrodillarse frente a él, sin quitarle la vista de encima.— ...ayúdame. Juntaremos las iglesias bajo tu jurisdicción si eso quieres. ¡Pero ayúdame!_

_El año era 1453. Y aunque las palabras de Bizancio hubiesen llegado a tocar el frío corazón de Estados Papales, su primer impulso fue la venganza, sin darle tiempo a pensar en la petición._

_ —Por mucho que me encante verte así... —había respondido con un tono oscuro, acercándose a él, tomándolo del mentón para alzarle la mirada y acariciando su mejilla con un dedo índice—. Debo declinar y dejarte a tu suerte. Ahora vete a Constantinopla._

_Entonces las palabras resonarían otra vez:_

_ "—Podría haberle ayudado..."_

_¿Y ahora qué quedaba por ayudar? Nada. El violento paso de 1453 se había llevado consigo la vida de Imperio Bizantino y había hecho que por una vez en su miserable vida, Estados Papales probase cucharada de una amarga medicina: El arrepentimiento. _

_Había reído. Desaforadamente, con los ojos cerrados, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y tomando pequeños mechones de cabello para halarlos mientras tanto._

_Luego había llorado de nuevo, aún peor que en el Cisma y proferido palabras de odio contra sí mismo, por lo que podría haber hecho, por lo que no hizo... por la pesada carga que ahora tenía en su consciencia... o en un resumen: por todo._

_Tenía razón diciendo que no valía la pena. Que era tarde._

La reunión fe Jerusalén finalmente había resultado exitosa y ambas partes parecían por fin haberse puesto de acuerdo para subsanar la separación de ambas iglesias. Por ello, el patriarca Atenágoras se vio como invitado a la última sesión del Concilio Vaticano II y procedió a redactar con Pablo VI la declaración el día 7 de diciembre de 1965 que acabó con el conflicto.

Ciudad del Vaticano se abrazaba, incómodo.

Finalmente fue leída en voz alta con orgullo, lo cual no pudo ser mayor tortura. ¿Lamentar las palabras y las ofensas? ¿Los reproches? ¿Levantar las sentencias? ¿Borrar de la memoria los actos cometidos...? ¿Qué sabían ellos de lo que había sucedido?

Mientras la gente aplaudía, se levantó, gritando como un enajenado mental, buscando la salida con la mirada apresuradamente.

—¡No puedo aguantarlo más! —la encontró y corrió hacia ella, alzando un poco sus faldas para no tropezar y caer—. ¡Necesito retirarme!

Se sintió aliviado al salir por la puerta. Se apoyó en la pared para respirar un poco y calmarse, volteando hacia la infinidad del pasillo oscuro. Ya tendría que atravesarlo para irse a su habitación y quizá echarse una siesta.

Los pensamientos se desvanecieron de su mente cuando al final de este vio a un niño con una larga trenza castaña y brillantes ojos verdes.

El niño era Imperio Romano de Oriente.

Ciegamente, fue corriendo hacia él. Tuvo que perseguirle, ya que el otro pareció huir, inexpresivo. Esta vez Ciudad del Vaticano no recordó el tema de la falda y la pisó, tropezando y precipitándose al suelo. Alzó la mirada para comprobar que había perdido al niño.

Y se encontró otro par de ojos verdes, además de una mano tendida hacia él para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Imperio Bizantino le escrutó con la mirada mientras lo hacía, y fue envuelto por el fuerte abrazo de su hermano, quien había roto a llorar.

—Bizancio, estás aquí... —susurró, tembloroso, escondiendo la cara en su ropa—. Lo siento, realmente lo siento... ¡no vuelvas a irte, por favor! ¡T-te lo suplico, quédate conmigo! ¡Te quiero, n-no me dej-...!

La ilusión se desvanecía lentamente. El llanto aumentaba y Ciudad del Vaticano se desesperaba cada vez más.

—¡No te vayas! ¡No, por favor! ¡Bizancio! ¡Bizancio...! ¡BIZANCIO...! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando el ambiente melancólicamente. El producto de su mente se había desvanecido y volvía a estar solo.

Sí. Definitivamente, era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

_Fin._


End file.
